HTOD:Congrats! You're Now Parents!
by Wolf Strife
Summary: Takashi and Rei have found a 5 year old girl with a striking resemblance to both of them in both looks and personality. Not only does she looks and acts like them, she also thinks that both Takashi and Rei are her parents.how will Rei and Takashi's relationship be affected by this girl? RXR
1. Chapter 1: Congrats! You're now Parents!

High School Of The Dead: Congratulations! You guys are now officially parents!

Author's notice: H.O.T.D. does NOT belong to me. Starts at Takagi's Estate before they even decide to leave and they will stay there for a few weeks. Forgive me if characters seem out of character.

Summary: Takashi and Rei have found a 5 year old girl with a striking resemblance to both of them in both looks and personality. Not only does she looks and acts like them, she also thinks that both Takashi and Rei are her parents. Will the they and the rest of the gang deal with this new situation in this zombie-apocalyptic world of theirs, and more importantly, how will Rei and Takashi's relationship be affected by this girl? Let's read and find out, shall we.

Chapter 1: Mommy and Daddy!

Rei's P.O.V

Takashi and I were out for a walk on the exterior of the estate walls when we heard the sound of a child crying just around the corner.

"Takashi, do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go check it out." When we rounded the corner, we were surprised to see an uninfected 5 year old girl sitting against the wall, crying her eyes out. Her appearance was what surprised us the most. She looked like me and had my brownish hair color and style while she had Takashi's golden eyes. We approached her calmly but cautiously. I bent down to her eye level and held out my hand to her.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked putting on a caring smile. She looked up at me and what she did next was even more of a surprise to us.

"Mommy!" She yelled as she tackle hugged me, almost knocking me over. I returned the hug and rubbed her back in a comforting way to slow down her sobbing so she could talk to us. Once she had calmed down enough, she looked at Takashi and yelled "Daddy!" surprising him as well.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked her in a caring motherly voice.

"Elisabeth." She said with a hiccup.

"Can you tell us why you were all alone and why you think we are your parents?" Takashi asked in a caring way.

"Well that's simple Daddy. We have the same eye color and I look a lot like mommy." She said smiling at us. "I used to live at this place called an orphanage and then everything went all weird. I knew Mommy and Daddy would come back for me one day and now you both have." I smiled at her sweetly. I gave Takashi a look saying 'follow my lead or else'. He gulped as he nodded.

"Elizabeth, sweetie." I said as sweetly and as motherly once again. "Your Daddy and I would like to take you to the place we are staying at the moment. Is that alright with you?"

"I'll go anywhere with you two." Elizabeth saying happily as she hugged me tighter. I did the same as I picked her up and carried her back to the estate with Takashi.

Takagi Estate: 9:00PM

To say everyone was shocked was what we expected. Though only Soichiro Takagi and Yuriko were the only two who remained calm.

"Ummm…. Why does that girl look like you Rei?" Kohta asked as if she was a mini-clone of Rei.

"Simple silly. She's my mommy and he's my daddy." The girl answered pointing as the couple blushed in embarrassment.

"Could we speak to you two alone?" Mr. Takagi asked in a calm manner. Takashi and I nodded. I set Elizabeth down.

"Elizabeth sweetie could you be a good girl for your Aunt Saya and Aunt Saeko while we go talk with Saya's parents?" I asked her. "We will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." She sighed as she took Saya's hand. We followed her parents into the other room.

"Where did you find that girl and why does she refer to you two as her parents?" Mr. Takagi asked.

"We found her outside the estate grounds and we guess that we look like her that she thinks we are her parents sir." Takashi answered him calmly.

"I see." Yuriko said amused at the current situation. "We'll allow this, but she's the responsibility of you both then. We'll both at like uncles and aunts towards her along though. Understood?"

"Yes m'am" We said as we left the room. We went back to our rooms and had Elizabeth's room right across from mine and Takashi's room. We went to her room so I could tuck her into bed.

Elizabeth's room: 12:00 A.M.

"Daddy's and my rooms are right across the hallway sweetheart." I said in that motherly tone again as I smiled while I tucked her into bed. "If you need anything, let me know. Mine is the room on the left. But for now I want you to get some sleep, alright darling."

"Ok Mommy." She said tiredly on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you. Good night." I said as I kissed her on the forehead when she shut her eyes, but not before Takashi ruffled her hair. We then silently turned off the lights and shut the door. "Takashi."

"What is it Rei?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Could you spend the night with me?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling. "I want to talk about things."

"Um sure." He said as he followed me into my room. After we got comfortable in bed with his back against the wall and me in his lap with my head resting on his chest and he had his arms around my waist. I had my pink nightgown on and he was in his boxers. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Takashi… I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I know it must have devastated you for having me to hurt you like that. But I am truly sorry. I really am. The tr… tru… truth is that I still, will, and always lo… love you… until I'm de… dead. I won't blame you if you won't return my fee… feelings for after all that I've put you through. If you ever fell in love with another girl… I wouldn't be able to live on. So please forgive me for my wrong doings and please help me raise this girl… please? I think that she can repair our relationship." I asked through my sobs as tears ran down my face as I buried it in his chest. He held me tightly and protectively as he rubbed my back.

"Rei." He said quietly. I looked up at him only to have his lips me mine in a soft gentle and passionate kiss, which I gladly accepted and gave back. We were unfortunately interrupted when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in. It's unlocked." I said as the door opened to reveal Elizabeth with a slightly scared look on her face. "What's the matter sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Yeah." She answered with a few sniffles. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

"Sure you can dear." I smiled at her as she came in and crawled in my bed between the two of us. "Here cuddle with me. Mommy will protect you from your nightmares." I chuckled lightly as the girl used my right arm as a pillow.

"And Daddy will protect both of us from our nightmares, won't you Daddy." She laughed as Takashi slightly flushed from embarrassment.

"I'll try my best." Takashi said small smile. "But who will protect me from mine?" He asked her half jokingly, half seriously. It was the first time I've seen a real 100% genuine truly happy smile on his face in a long, long time. I was glad Elizabeth has a positive impact on him.

"That's simple." She said with a large smile on her face. "That's Mommy's job to protect you from your nightmares." She said causing both of us to blush furiously. "Right Mommy."

"Right." I said blushing. "But anyways it's time for bed. You don't want a grumpy mommy in the morning cause you and I need our beauty sleep or else a certain Minster will be getting a rude wake-up call in the morning." I said glaring evilly and playfully at Takashi, who gulped as he let his imagination take hold of what might happen if he does get a rude wake-up call in the morning.

"Alrighty then." Elizabeth said. "Nighty-night Mommy, Daddy."

"Good night Elizabeth." I said as I kissed her on her forehead and then Takashi on the lips before I laid my head down on my pillow and wrapped my arm around Elizabeth in a protective motherly manner as she cuddled into my embrace. Takashi had already fallen asleep. I softly smile at him. "Good night my love." I whispered to him before falling asleep myself to a wonderful dream.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Good Days Gone Bad

Highschool of the Dead: Congratulations! You guys are now officially parents!

Author's Note: Poor Takashi! . Shido and his group of tainted students show up before Lord Takagi exiles them from the estate grounds. Their stay is important for this chapter and maybe the next one if I feel like it. The EMP does not go off in this story though. That is the main difference. Oh and let's just say Takashi has a "field Day" with Mr. Shido if you catch my drift XD. Also My O.C. Wolf Strife plays a part in this story. He's based off of Lightning from FFXIII and Cloud Strife from FFVII. Look at my profile for his character Bio. He's wearing Cloud's outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts Game.

Chapter 2: Good Days Gone Bad

Rei's P.O.V.

"Mommy, wake up!" Elizabeth yelled happily as I felt her bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Alright. I'm up I'm up." I said tiredly as I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes before yawning and stretching lightly so I don't strain my back anymore than I already have. I noticed Takashi was still asleep. Not surprising considering Elizabeth bouncing up and down on the bed. He's always been a heavy sleeper. I ruffled his hair. I then grabbed Elizabeth and sat her on my lap as I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. I guessed Motherly instincts do come naturally. "Good morning to you too sweetheart."

"Mommy, Daddy won't wake up." She pouted cutely as she poked Takashi in his back, who was unconsciously unphased by it. "I want to play with him and Uncle Kohta." I chuckled at her futile attempt to wake up Takashi.

"Well let's take a shower together so we can spend time with Daddy later when he awakes, ok." I smiled at her as she rapidly nodded her head in agreement.

(Authors Note: I'm skipping those scenes for now at the moment.)

30minutes later: Rei's room

I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door after I had dressed Elizabeth in the clothes Yuriko had given her to wear from Saya's old clothes, a nice blouse and a skirt that was decorated in roses on it. She looked sooo cute! As soon I open the door I felt a certain someone's hand grab my left breast. A vein popped up on my forehead as I immediately sent a massive KI towards him.

"Ohhhhhh Takashi-Kuuuun." I said in a sing-song voice as that got him fully awake and his attention on me. Confused still.

"Oh Rei. Didn't see you the…" He said but was interrupted.

"BAM!" the sound was made as I uppercutted him in the jaw with my right fist knocking him down to the ground.

"Don't ever act that inappropriately in front of our daughter again by groping me." I said with an evil smile. "Comprendai."

"Yes Dear." He said half dazed from my punch.

"Good." I said before smiling happily again. "Now hurry up. We are going to spend the day playing with Elizabeth and I just want to spend some quality time with you Takashi." He nodded understanding what I meant. I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "I might give you a "special treat" later tonight if you be a good boy today." I smiled as his face went tomato red as he understood the meaning behind my words. "Hisashi and I never did anything just to let you know." I added before walking away as I felt his stare on my backside. I grinned at the thought of calling Elizabeth our, as in Takashi and I, daughter.

30minutes later: Takagi Grand Dining Room

I walked into the Grand Dining Hall with Takashi and Elizabeth to have breakfast only to tense up and freeze as my rage builds at the very sight of that slimy bastard sitting at the other end of the large long table. He looked up at me and put on a fake but cruel smile. Saya, Kohta, Saeko, and Takashi noticed this and Shizuka immediately came up to us.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Who's that man?" Elizabeth asked concerned as she noticed my grip around her waist had tightened very protectively.

"Mommy will tell you later sweetie." I said in a protective and motherly tone. "Just be a good girl again for Auntie Shizuka and don't cause trouble for her. Mommy will just be a few minutes." I said as I handed her to Shizuka who immediately took her out of the dining room. As soon as the door closed shut Takashi and I took our seats next to Saya and across from the bastard. "What the hell are you doing here, you Bastard?" I demanded fiercely. I felt Takashi take my hand in his and squeezed it to try and help keep me calm and comfortable as possible.

"Same as you Ms. Miyamoto." Shido said with that grin plastered on his face still. "I see that you have a daughter now. Who's the father? Takashi or Hisashi? I guess that she'll turn up to be a whore like you. Oh how wonderful that must be like, Miyamoto."

"Shut up you bastard." I said in a dark cold and cruel voice. "She has nothing to do with this and you damn well know Takashi and Hisashi have nothing to do with any of this so leave them out of this."

"Oh really." He said in that weird creepy tone of his. "Guess that makes Takashi the father then. Wouldn't surprise me by how protective you were of him on the bus or the fact that you two left the bus together. You two must love each other so much. I feel sorry for poor Hisashi. Oh I wonder how he would have reacted to the fact that you were just using him in your effort to have Takashi do your biddings as your future sex-slave. But I guess we'll never know the actual truth now since he is dead. Oh what to do, what to do?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU PEDIFILE!" I screamed slamming a fist on the table. "I never would have used Hisashi you sick perverted freak of a bastards child. I do still care for him like he is my brother and I would never ever consider Takashi to be my sex-slave nor will I ever stoop down to your level Shido. You're the lowest of the lowest along with your father. If you even dare say one more thing to me about my daughter, Takashi, or Hisashi, I'll make your death as slowly and as painfully agonizing as fucking possible.

"I…" Mr. Shido was cut off by the statement of the gravity defying blond haired man wearing the SOLDIERS uniform, red cloak, and gold claw on his left arm, and a giant sword on his back, who just entered the room

"Mr. Shido… Surprised to see me." The new comer said, causing Shido to turn even more pale if possible. "If looks could kill, you'd be already dead by now. So I would stop with your mind games and leave this room. Judging by the look on Ms. Miyamoto's face, She'd wouldn't even hesitate from killing you in the way she just said she would. And believe me, I would let her. Also, don't forget her father works for me, so I have every single piece of evidence that her father has on your father and you and I have even more evidence from my spy network as well. Not only that, but I have a personal vendetta against both you and your father ever since you two black mailed one of my personal favorite and most trusted officers and I'd snap your neck in half if it wasn't for my self control here."

"Very well, I'll leave for now." Shido said before leaving the room. "But you all will see my way is the truth eventually. Even you Ms. Miyamoto-san." He added before the door shut behind him with a devilish smile on his face."

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Love Always Outweighs Hatred

Highschool of the Dead: Congratulations! You guys are now officially parents!

Author's Note: My OC Wolf has a role in this and why he's at the Takagi's Estate will be explained in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Love Always Outweighs the Hatred

Rei's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Scratch that, I was seething pissed off. How dare that bastard accuse me of using Hisashi just to get to Takashi. How dare he accuse me of being a whore and even going as far as accusing my Elizabeth of being one too. How badly did I want to tear his head off. "Takashi, Could we go somewhere private." I asked as soon as Yuriko walked into the room.

"Sure." He said as I immediately pulled him out of the room but not before I grabbed Elizabeth and took her and Takashi to my room.

New Comers P.O.V.:

"So who are and why are you in my house?" Saya Takagi demanded from me as she crossed her arms.

"Simple." I reply obediently. "I'm in charge of and maintain the Estate's Security system and forces as well as being your parents personal body guard. My name is Wolf Strife. It's an honor to finally meet you Miss Saya. I also do odd jobs of sorts for your father and mother. You can say that I work behind the scenes for your father. You can consider me to be a "Jack of All Trades" based on the information I'm giving you."

"If you're head of my family's security. How come I've never heard of you or seen you around the house?" She asked curiously.

"Here's my badge and I.D. to prove I'm not lying." I said as I threw her my wallet. She looked at my I.D. for a moment before Her Eyes widened. I smirked. Here's what my I.D. said:

Name: Wolf Strife

Date of Birth: 12-13-90

Age: 19

Height: 6ft-5in

Weight: 150lbs-165lbs

Parents: Cloud Strife (Father), Éclair "Lightning" Farron-Strife (Mother)

Blood-Type: O+

Eye color: Deep Royal Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Occupations: SOLDIER, PSICOM, S.D.F., Guardian Corps, ANGELS Corps, Organization XIII, Takagi Family Head of Security, Hit-man and Personal Body Guard, Mercenary for Hire

Weapons: Buster Sword, Trinity Buster Sword, "Silencer" Shotgun Sniper Rifle Gunblade Custom.

Commanding Officer: Melody Blades: Organization-XIII Commander

Rank: 5-STAR General

Class: 1st-Class (SOLDIER)/ S-Class (Mercenary)

"What you're telling me is that you're "The Wolf Strife"." Saya said shocked. "The very same Wolf Strife who stopped all those assassination attempts and Terrorist Threats against my father by himself?"

"Yep." I said. "I'm a genetically enhanced cloned super soldier. Been killing ever since I was 6." I said taking my wallet back and leaving the room.

Estate grounds- Near Koi pond: 11:45A.M.

Rei's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench with Takashi and Elizabeth, who was now asleep using my lap as a pillow. I had my head resting on Takashi's shoulder and he had his arms around my waist. I was still upset about this morning. That bastard had a lot of nerve to dare call me and Elizabeth whores. If I had my way, I would of fed Shido-Baka to "Them" a long time ago. But I'm not about to stoop to his level. I decided to break the silence between me and Takashi.

"Takashi." I said quietly so not to wake-up Elizabeth.

"Hmm." He said as quietly as me.

"I love you." I said as a single tear rolled down my face. "I want you to know and always remember that fact no matter what anybody says or does to prove that fact wrong. You and Elizabeth are the best things to ever happen to me that have come into my life. It's true that I still harbor some feelings for Hisashi still, but My feelings for you have always been stronger even if I didn't realize it in the past. I mean ever since we made that promise to each other back in kinder garden that we were going to getting married when we were older, I've been determined to keep that promise and to have it come true one day." I finished with a small smile on my face as I brushed some of Elizabeth's bangs out of her face.

"Rei." Takashi said in that quiet voice getting my attention again. "Thank you for holding onto our promise. Our promise does mean everything to me. I love you too." He said as he held me tighter and more protectively but still being gentle enough not to strain and hurt my back even more than before. I turn my head so I had my face buried in the crook of his neck. I took in his scent before I kissed his neck and bit it to leave a hicky, which took him by surprise. 'Rei what are you doing?" He asked shocked and surprised.

"Consider this a seal to the deal of our promise." I said once I was finished. "It stands for the promise that we will marry each other one day and that we love each other and Elizabeth for the rest of our lives until death do us apart." I explained. I then felt Elizabeth tugging my shirt sleeve. I look down at her with a genuine smile on my face. "And How are you today sweetheart?" I asked her as she gave me a curious look. "You know you can ask Mommy anything if something is bothering you."

"Mommy." She said in a curious tone of voice.

"Yes darling." I said ready to answer her question.

"Why did you kiss and bite daddy like that? Were you giving him cooties?" She asked with a big cute, but evil grin on her face. Takashi and I both blushed 5 different shades of red.

"That was a special kind of cootie Mommy had given Daddy sweetheart." I explained as best I could so she could understand it up to a point until she is older and ready to know what it really is. "It represents the love that Mommy and Daddy share together and how strong it is between us as well as how strong our love is for you. We love each other and we love you as well with all of our hearts and souls. That stands for and makes our love indestructible and makes us unseparatable. But this kind of mark shall only be shared with someone who you absolutely love and you are sure that they honestly share the same feelings for you."

"Mommy." She said once again

"Yes sweetie." I said in a motherly tone. One more passionate than before.

"I love you and Daddy too." She said as she hugged me around my neck. I smiled as tears of joy ran down my face as I hugged her gently back.

"Mommy and Daddy will always Love you." I said truly happy that our little girl loves us and truly accepts us as her parents. "Always remember that. Always." I whispered in her ears. I never wanted this perfect moment to end. Once this Zombie-Apocalypse is over, I'll keep my promise with Takashi that we made so long ago and marry him right away. We'll adopt Elizabeth too right away so we can be a happy family together and forever. Maybe Takashi and I could even give her a little brother and sister to play with and care for once everything returns to normal. I smiled at that thought as I felt my heart become all warm and tingly as it's beat increased and it skipped a beat at the very thought of me baring Takashi's child and children and being their mother. My face blushed deep red at the very thought of that.

To Be Continued…


	4. 4: Don't Mess with Someone's Loved Ones

High school of the Dead: Congratulations! You guys are now officially parents!

Author's Note: Shido finally goes too far and Takashi snaps. The massive sword Wolf is using at the moment is the Buster Sword.

Chapter 4: Don't Mess with Someone's Loved Ones.

Rei's P.O.V.:

Takagi Estate: 1:45PM

We watched Elizabeth and Alice play with Zeke as we sat on the bench with Takashi. Yuriko had joined us, but sat on the opposite side of the bench. She smiled at me while I happily watched Elizabeth and Alice play before breaking the silence.

"I know that smile." She said getting my attention. "It's the same one I had on my face during Saya's birth, her first day of Kindergarten and whenever I had the chance to spend time with her. Watching your children, even if they are adopted, grow up and have fun are the greatest experiences and memories a parent can have."

"Really?" I said blushing. "I thought being a parent would be tough work."

"Oh believe me, it is." She replied happily. "But you'll love every minute of it. Soichiro and I never regretted having Saya. She was the greatest thing to happen to me along with marrying Soichiro. Without them, I don't think would have many great memories and accomplishments in my entire life. Just do me one favor."

"Anything m'am." I said

"Just love that girl with all your heart and treat her as if she was actually very your own flesh and blood." She said with a smile on her face. We heard Zeke barking and the kids laughing approaching us. I turned as Elizabeth ran into my arms and I picked her up and sat her on my lap as she hugged me with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth yelled happily hugged me. "Zeke and Alice-Chan are the greatest friends in the world! Zeke is so awesome! He can do tricks like roll over and play dead." Zeke barked in approval.

"It makes Mommy and Daddy happy that you are getting along with everyone so well." I said with a smile on my face. "You are the best thing to ever happen to Mommy and Daddy Sweetie and we love you so very much." I smiled as I ruffled her hair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came the voice of the blonde from earlier as he leapt down from the tree branch. "My apologies for not introducing myself earlier today Miss Miyamoto. I am Wolf Strife. I'm your father's commanding officer and 5-Star General 1st-Class elite in the ANGELS Corps, SOLDIER Program, and 13th chair and 2nd-In-Command of Organization XIII. You may call me Wolf if you please. I'm not one for formalities though." I look at him with a quiet and curious look on my face. "I take it there is some things you want answered I suppose."

"You said you were my father's commanding officer right?" I asked as he nodded in compliance. "Then why did you assign him that damn investigation? Do you know how much pain my family has gone through? Do you have even the slightest idea how devastating it was for my father to cry on his knees, begging me for his forgiveness? I growled at the man who gave my dad that stupid investigation that ended up humiliating my father.

"I know how it feels Rei." He answered in a solemn voice, his bangs shadowing his face. "That cowardly bastard threatened to have my family executed or wanted all over Japan shortly after He blackmailed your father and humiliated him in public. I swore on my grave that man would pay."

"You better keep that promise Mr. Strife." I said with fierce look on my face. I felt Elizabeth tugging at my sleeve. I look at her with a small tired smile on my face.

"Mommy?" She asked concerned. "What's wrong?" she had a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing sweetie." I answered. "Mommy is just a bit frustrated. It's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Ok." She smiled. "Just don't blame Mr. Woof. He hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, I think he's cute and funny looking." A few minutes of silence, Mrs. Takagi started laughing lightly.

"Mr. Woof" She said chuckling. "Didn't your parents used to call you by that little nickname when you were just a kid?"

"Don't remind me." Wolf said sulking a little bit. "I also came here to tell you that it's time to discuss further plans Lady Takagi." He said in a formal manner.

"Very Well." Yuriko said before taking her leave with him escorting her.

"Alice-Chan is going to go see Kohta-Chan and Saya-Chan!" The little girl said happily before racing off.

A few minutes later, unwanted company came along.

"Well well well… Look what we have here Tsunoda." Came the shrill cocky voice of Yuuki Miku, who was clinging onto Tsunoda like a complete whore. Definitely the work of Shido's brainwashing. "The bitch, the bastard, and their bastard child of a bitch." She said chuckling darkly. I felt Takashi let go and stand up. I noticed his fists were clenched.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror." Takashi said. "You dress like a slut who's been diagnosed with every STD out there. Is that a side effect of Shido's corruption?"

"How dare you talk to Yuuki that way, you bastard!" Tsunoda yelled, pissed off as ever. "If it wasn't for that bitch you're fucking over there, I'd would have beat the living shit out of you back on the bus. I'm sort of glad you two didn't get turned into one of them. It will give me the pleasure of doing what I should have done back on the bus. I thinking of snapping that little girl's neck." Yuuki had let go of him immediately as soon as he started rushed forward past Takashi with his arms stretched out as if he wanted to strangle my child. I hugged Elizabeth protectively ready to defend her at any cost. But Tsunoda wasn't able to get an inch closer as Wolf, who had appeared out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground that is. Wolf then reached for the massive sword that was hanging to his back and then held it at Tsunoda's neck.

"To think I turn my back for a few minutes and this happens." He said as Saeko came towards the group accompanied by the rest of my group. "You and the rest of your leader Shido's cult are very close over staying your welcome and wearing my patience extremely and dangerously thin here. Normally I wouldn't dare commit any kind act of violence in front of a kid or children, but I'd be willing to cut off your family jewels with this sword here just this once." He finished his statement without a single hint of him bluffing. I heard the sound of clapping from behind me. I turn and back away next to Takashi as Shido approaches the group followed by the rest of his cult obsessed followers. Tsunoda manages to get away from Wolf and retreats behind Shido along with Yuuki.

"I knew things would escalate to this." Shido said as grinned that creepy grin of his. "I guess I have to be the one to take charge of our group once again."

"In your dreams Shido." I snarled. "All you want to do is to corrupt the innocent minds into believing into your filthy cult using nothing but lies. And besides, I think most of us were never part of your group to begin with so fuck off." I was glad Elizabeth was trying to shut out the noise by burring her face into my chest. I would never allow Shido to come near her. I'd never forgive myself if I let that happen.

"That's why I've come to a conclusion." Shido said smiling evilly at Elizabeth, Takashi, and I. "If you meet me out at the front door of the estate, I'll willing let you know what it is Miss Miyamoto." He said before he turned away. "Your filthy daughter's life depends on it." He finished before walking in the direction of the garage.

15minutes later: Takagi Family Estates

"Shido." I said loudly. "I'm here, so what do you want." I growled the last word. That's when I felt a sharp cold metal object pierce my right shoulder. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as the blade of object is roughly pulled out of my back. I then felt the sick bastards hand roughly smack me across the face, knocking me down. I cough up blood. I give Shido my strongest glare. He smiled sadistically as he flaunted the knife by waving it slightly in his hand.

"I told you I had a solution and this is it Miss Miyamoto." Shido chuckled darkly. "I will eliminate any obstacle in my way of becoming the ruler of this new world and I'll start it off by eliminating you. You really have been a pain in my side for too long. It's such a shame though; you really have such a gorgeous body. It's too bad that that Takashi had already defiled it. But at least I can use your daughter bear my children." He then raised his hand with the knife above his head. I closed my eyes as he came in for the finishing blow.

"Sorry… Takashi… Elizabeth." I whispered as tears began falling from my shut eyes as I awaited the final blow, but it never came. I open my eyes and they went wide as I saw Takashi catch the knife by the blade, snap the blade off with his hand, and punch Shido square in the jaw. I saw pure rage and hatred in Takashi's eyes. He then spins towards Shido and Kicks him in the face to prevent him from getting back up before he came down and kneed the bastard in the stomach, pinning him in place. Takashi then proceeded to give Shido the beating of his life as he followed with a barrage of punches to the face. Shido was too shocked to even respond as Takashi continued to lay upon a brutal force of punches on his face. I cough up blood. It got Takashi's attention as everyone else and a woman who I've haven't seen before along with Mr. and Mrs. Takagi. I noticed that Kohta and Saeko had pulled Takashi off of Shido and am now are restraining him from killing Shido and Wolf had his massive sword to Shido's neck. I black out due to the pain.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Down With The Sickness

HTOD: Congratulations! You Both Are Now Parents!

Chapter 5: Down With the Sickness/Wolf's Medical Condition

Author's Note: This chapter will get into a little bit of Wolf's past and focus on Rei's Recovery. It will also focus on Wolf's Medical Condition. Lightning will make a cameo appearance in this. Wolf is naturally left-handed, but can be ambidextrous at times. By the way, Saya and Wolf will build a brother-sister relationship and will become really good friends and Saya will have an Interest in Kohta since it is hinted in the manga and anime that she has feelings for him even if it is sorta hidden and I actually like the couple. Wolf has a bit of Sephiroth's DNA fused within him, so that's why he is so fast.

Rei's POV:

Rei's Room: 7:45PM, 3rd Day at Takagi Estate, Week 1

I woke up in my room at the Takagi Estate. I winced in pain as my shoulder blade began to burn. The lights were off and the only light coming through was the moon light.

"Don't move around too much." I heard Takashi say. I looked at him. He was sitting at my bed side. I felt someone squeeze lightly at my waist. I look down and see Elizabeth sound asleep with her arms wrapped around my waist. I smile softly at her as I gently brush her bangs out of her face. "You can thank Wolf's friend for searing your wound shut. What she did helped stop both the bleeding and took care of any infection that you might have gotten from the wound."

"Oh ok…" I said. "Where is she?"

"She and her squadron from the Guardian Corps were sent to find our parents by Lord Takagi and Wolf." He replied.

"And Shido?" I asked. "What Happened to the bastard?"

"He is exiled from the Estate Grounds." Takashi said with a bit of a snarl. "He would have been killed by Wolf very slowly if you would have died. He took all of his followers with him.

"Good Riddance." I said. "If I ever see him again, I'll… I'll…" I couldn't finish my sentence out of rage to the pathetic excuse of a human.

"It's alright." Takashi said. "He'll get what he deserves once all this chaos is over. Wolf is going to use what he did to you today against him. Wolf said that he promised he would just that."

"Takashi…" I said quietly. "Thank you… Thank you for saving me today. If you had not shown up when you did… I'd probably be dead by now. I love you so much."

"No problem babe." He said as he kissed my forehead. "You would probably do the same for me if I was in your position." I felt Elizabeth begin to stir. I watched her with a smile on my face. She let herself take in her surroundings as her vision adjusted to the darkness and the moonlight. She then finally set her sights on me.

"MOMMY!" She yelled before hugging me tightly. "You're Okay!" She was crying into my shoulder. "There was blood all over the back of your clothes and that awful mean man's knife!" She cried between sobs. "I thought he was going to take you away!" I winced slightly at the pain when I hugged her back and at the thought of Elizabeth watching Shido stabbing me in the back.

"Mommy will never ever let that mean man take me away. He's gone and Mommy's okay darling." I said motherly and soothingly as I patted her back. "Mommy will not leave you. I promise sweetie."

"Always?" She asked with a teary smile.

"Always." I repeated with a nice smile on my face.

Takagi Estate: 2nd Floor Corridor 8:05PM

Saya's POV:

I watched as Wolf slightly sluggishly walked down the hallway. I hid around the corner so he wouldn't know that I was following him. I was curious about his strange behavior. At first I thought he was sick because his skin was paler than usual but after the incident with Shido, I noticed he was breathing heavily. As soon as he reached the end of the hall, Wolf stopped for a moment and tilted his head up into the air as if he was sniffing something in the air. It kind of reminded me of a wolf sniffing out his prey. He then disappeared to my surprise I jump from my hiding spot in surprise. I felt as if someone was watching me from behind now.

"Spying on me Miss Saya?" He said. "Is there anything I can help you with here?" He asked non-chalantly. I spun around in even more surprise and shocked on how he got behind me so quickly and quietly.

"Um… How did you do that?" I asked as for I was at a loss for words for once in my life."

"Follow me and I'll tell you." He replied as if nothing happened. I did as he asked as I followed him to a room at the end of the second floor at the far side of the Estate near the garage. I entered the room when he motioned me to come in. It was a pretty bare room aside from the unusually large weapons lockers on the wall to my right, the private bathroom, the Evanescence poster w/ Amy Lee above the bed, and the barred windows. "I'll be out in 10-15 minutes." He said as he walked into his private bathroom and shut the door. I walk over to the dresser against the left wall. There was some sort of weird sword laying on top of it. I picked it up it was heavier than most average swords. The blade was double edged on both sides. The blade was also spit in half at the center by a long 3-1/2foot tube that looked like a gun's barrel. There was also an attachable/detachable sniper's scope attached to the bridge of the top half of the blade. A gun trigger was attached on the bottom of where the blade attached to the sword's handle. It reminded me of a sword fused with a shotgun and a sniper rifle. I set it back down on the dresser and walk over to the nightstand next to the left side of his king side temper-pedic bed. I pick up the photo of him and an unknown pink haired woman who I recognized as the woman who helped heal Rei's wound from earlier. She was dressed in the same white vest, sleeveless brown zip-up sweater tank-top, brown skirt, brown combat boots with metal shin-guards, medical pouch on left leg, blue fingerless combat gloves w/golden brass knuckles, the arm sleeve covering her left arm, and red cape attached to the single shoulder paudron on her left shoulder. She was kneeling on one knee next to what I guess to be a 6 year old Wolf Strife. The two were smiling happily. Wolf had on a black sleeveless t-shirt, black combat pants, black leather steel-toe combat boots, and was holding a standard issued SOLDIER broadsword while holding it in his left hand. His hair was as spiky as it is today. The woman had her arm around his shoulder. I was surprised that she didn't look a damn day over 21 years old. It's probably his older sister, since I guess she looked too young to be his mother. I turned as soon as he walks out of the bathroom in a black sleeveless shirt and black combat shirts.

"It's alright if you look at those." He said calmly.

"Is this your sister in this photo here?" I asked showing him the photo of the him and the woman.

"That's my mom." He said, surprising me.

"Damn…" I said at a loss for words once again.

"Uhhh… ahhggggg…." I turned around and saw Wolf bending over and puking up blood. I rush over to his side. I noticed his right hand clutching the left side of his chest over his heart.

"Wolf!" I yelled panicky. "What's wrong?" He pointed to the prescription bottles on the dresser as well as the vile of the green glowing liquid that I had managed to miss.

"Bring me the bottle on the list and the vile of liquid." He said before he puked up more blood. I did as he asked. He took both items from me and then swallowed three blood red pills and then drank the liquid from the vile. "AHHHHHH!" Wolf's body began shaking as a spasm of pain was sent through it. After 2-3 minutes, His body then stopped shaking and he started panting.

"You alright?" I asked confused and shocked. "Normally people don't puke up blood."

"Yeah." He said sighing. "It happens every 2-3 months. It was from an injury I had received during a gruesome fight."

"What happened?" I asked him, wondering what kind of wound could do that to a person.

"My girlfriend's father stabbed me through the heart with a seven foot sword and the sword was struck by lightning causing a very severe and permanent wound to my heart which I have to take those red pills which help heal and fix the wound while the liquefied Mako Energy helps stabilize the scar tissue."

"Talk about being on her dad's bad side." I said sarcastically.

"And that's just an understatement of the millennia." He commented. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Just two things." I said. "What's that weird weapon on your dresser? It looks like a combination between a gun and a sword. And how did you know that I was following me."

"It is." He said. "It's known as gunblade. This one is known as the "Silencer" Silent Shotgun Sniper gunblade. It's the only version and prototype of this gunblade. I knew that you were following me because I know everyone's scent in this house. When I was little, I went through this process called DNA Transfusion and gene slicing. They fused the DNA and genes of a Wolf to mine own DNA and genes so that the Wolf DNA would give me heightened senses and it worked like charm."

"Okay." I said not surprised for some odd reason. "That would explain one thing. I better be going. It's getting late." He waved goodbye and I left his room to get some rest and a few more answers from my parents.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Parents of the Dead

HTOD: CONGRADULATIONS! YOU ARE BOTH NOW PARENTS!

Chapter 6: Parents of the Dead

Author's Note: This chapter introduces Rei's Mother. Saya learns a little bit more about Wolf. Wolf has a little fun working on his motorcycle. Saya and Kohta meets Wolf's Mother, Lightning Farron-Strife. This Chapter is more of a fun chapter so I'm going to lay off the seriousness a little bit in this chapter. I do not own Pokémon!

Rei's P.O.V.:

Rei's room: 7:45AM

I watched Takashi as he slept. I was still in bed due to my injury. He had is head in my lap. I ran my hand through his spiky hair. 'He's so handsome and cute at the same time when he sleeps.' I thought to myself and then I looked over to Elizabeth who was sitting next to me on the bed while playing Pokémon Yellow "Special Pikachu Edition" on the Game-Boy Color that Kohta had given to her to play. I noticed Pikachu was at level 100 already. 'Damn she's good. I can't even do that with Pikachu.' I thought slightly amused. My thoughts then drifted off to my parents. Specifically my mother to be exact. I just hope she doesn't assume the wrong thing and try to castrate Takashi once she meets Elizabeth. I don't want Takashi to fear for his life while being chased down by my mother who would probably torture him first before she would castrate him. I gulped at the scene fear for Takashi's safety. I couldn't dare to imagine what my father would do if he took it the wrong way. That's when I heard knocking on the door. "Come in" I said as the door opened as brown haired blur burst through the door and to the side of my bed, knocking over Takashi in the process. Poor Takashi.

"Rei! You alright?" Is there anything broken? Did that perverse bastard of a teacher try to rape you? I heard you were stabbed." My mom asked with a barrage of a thousand questions all at once.

"Mom I'm alright. All the bastard did was stab me in the back. Takashi was the one who saved me." I answered as I watch my mom give a sigh of relief.

"Where is he anyway? I thought he was your boyfriend anyway?" She asked oblivious of the confused and KO'd Takashi with on swirls in his eyes lying on the floor next to us.

"On the floor. You knocked him out by knocking him over when you came barging in here." I answered sighing. "There is someone I really want you to meet." I said gulping looking at Elizabeth, getting her attention as she looked at me and my mom. "Elizabeth sweetie… this is my mom. She's your grandmother. Mom, this is your granddaughter, Elizabeth, who is mine and Takashi's adopted daughter. We found Elizabeth a few days ago outside the Takagi Manner." I readied myself for the worst just in case my mom misheard what I just said. She just smiled though as Elizabeth just stared at her curiously for a few minutes before smiling and tackle hugging her.

"Grandma!" She yelled as my mom embraced her happily. I sighed with a smile on my face, glad that my mom didn't over react.

"I'll be talking to you later privately, Mr. Komuro." She said glaring at Takashi who was now backing up towards the glass window due to the malicious evil aura emitting from my mother. I had spoken too soon.

Yuriko's Private Office: 8:00AM

Saya's POV:

I walk up to my mom's private study, dragging Kohta along with me. Apparently, He was also interested in Wolf and his past too. We stopped at the door to her study as I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." I heard the my mom say on the other side as me and Kohta entered the room to see her with the same pink-haired woman who is Wolf's mother in the photo I saw of her with Wolf in Wolf's room last night. She hasn't aged a bit physically and was wearing the same outfit from the one in the picture.

"What can I do for you Saya? Kohta?" My mom asked with a smile. Wolf's mother greets us with a smirk.

"You must be Wolf's mother, correct?" I asked the woman getting Kohta and Mom's attention.

"Yes I am." She answered. "I'm Lightning Farron-Strife. Wife to Cloud Strife and Mother to Wolf Strife. I presume you two must be Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano? You may call me Lightning by the way."

"Yes we are." I said smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Where's Wolf? I thought he would be with you." I asked about the lack of his presence.

"He's out in the garage working on his prize-possession motorcycle." Lightning said with a irritated sigh. "He treats that thing as if it was his baby or wife." As on cue, there was a loud explosion as smoke came out of the garage as Kohta and I stared from the window in disbelief as we heard Wolf swearing like a pissed off sailor.

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMNIT!" We heard him yell at the top of his lungs. It was quite humorous to watch the usually calm super SOLDIER of a general get pissed off over a simple Motorcycle. Lightning just sighed and my mom just silently chuckled at the scene.

"I swear men go too far when it comes to their motorcycles and fancy sport cars." Lightning said. "Why is it that Wolf, Cloud, and my dumbass of a brother-in-law, Snow, all have an obsession with motorcycles?"

"Um Lightning?" I asked confused. Could you tell me a little bit about Wolf's past or what he means by genetically enhanced super SOLDIER?"

"What he means by that is that he was when he was born, A scientist who went by the name of Hojo had tested and experiments on him fusing his DNA with that of other skilled soldiers like that of SOLDIER 1st-Class Elites and others like myself, Cloud, or Cloud's friends from Avalanche to make him and 12 others into these perfect thirteen Super SOLDIERS. He has enhanced combat skills and abilities thanks to Mako infusions and other experimental processes to make it even further possible of achieving these goals. He also had Wolf DNA and genes infused into him to heightened his senses to the max." Lightning had explained while polishing her gunblade, Blaze Edge.

"So basically is what you're telling us is that Wolf and these thirteen others are the perfect living biological weapons on the face of this planet?" Kohta asked surprised.

"Yep." She said looking at us with a smirk. "That's hitting the nail right on the dot. These thirteen others are on par in skill, power, speed, stamina, and strength with the SOLDIER 1st-Class Elites and the PSICOM Elite soldiers if not better than the PSICOM Elites. These thirteen are known as Organization XIII, which is the head commanding force of the ANGELS Corps."

"Why am I not surprised." I said folding my arms. "It would make sense since there are only thirteen members in that organization. It's obvious that they would be in command of some type of militaristic force with a name like that."

"Well I have to go and Keep Wolf from blowing himself up again and I think your mom has some work to do." She said as the three of us excluding my mother had left her study and parted ways.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Poweroutage of the Dead

HOTD: Congratulations! You Both Are Now Parents!

Author's Note: Wolf's motorcycle will be seen in this chapter. It looks like Cloud's Fenrir motorcycle from Final Fantasy VII for the most part, but has a back of a Harley Davidson Police motorcycle and extra side door compartments for wolf's weapons. There will be a power outage that affects the city they live in instead of the EMP missile. The power outage takes place

Chapter 7: Power Outage of the Dead

Rei's POV:

Takagi Estate: Near Koi Pond, 7:45PM

I sat on the bench near the Koi pond with my mother and had Elizabeth in my lap. She had the game-boy again. My mother was watching her with interest.

"She looks a great deal like you but she has Takashi's eyes." Mom said as she smiled at Elizabeth. "She also has a combined personality of both of you. It is a rare trait to have a combined personality of both parents.

"Why's that mom?" I asked confused.

"Usually when a child looks like either their mother or father, they either take on the personality of the one of their parents or the other. Not both at the same time. They might have personality traits of both parents but one might be more dominant than the other. There are also cases of parents having same personality traits and their children have personality traits that are the either the same traits or completely opposite traits of their parents. Some even have traits of their own individuality that neither parent will have at all."

"So I guess Elizabeth is the exception to the rule." I said getting her to nod in approval of my assumption. "Takashi and I were lucky when we found her when we did. I think she can help me and Takashi become even closer than possible. I hope she can make Takashi be more open with me. He's still pretty distant." I said sadly. There was another explosion and even more smoke coming from the garage as Wolf began swearing like a sailor again. I think that guy might blow himself if he keeps this up. I then look back down at Elizabeth and she looked up at me. I smile sweetly at her.

"Mommy, why is Mr. Woof blowing himself up and getting mad?" She asked me curiously.

"Well Mr. Wolf is trying to fix and work on this motorcycle that he owns and it keeps on backfiring on him." I told her with a smile while chuckling. That's when Wolf's mom had approached us.

"Well, well, well." Lightning said smirking. "It's been awhile since we have had good chat, eh Kiriko." My mom returned the smirk.

"It has been awhile now." Mom said. "Lightning, I would like you to meet my daughter Rei and grand daughter Elizabeth. Rei, I would like you to meet my childhood friend and best friend in the whole world, Lightning Farron-Strife."

"It's nice to meet you." She said. "I've heard from both Wolf and your father that you have your mother's talent for using a spear in combat and your father's talent with the bayonet. I hope you plan to enter the Guardian Corps. We could use someone with your talents. You come from a good family as well. I've known your mom all my life and she was there for me and my sister when my parents died."

"Thank you. How close were you and mom, Lightning?" I asked wondering just how far the two went back.

"Since grade school." She answered. "Your mom and I started, founded, and lead this all-girl-gang way back when we were teenagers in Tokonosu. She was the leader and I was second-in-command. This was before your mom decided to be a cop and I had decided to join the G.C. Your Mom had kick-ass skills with the spear and still does."

"Wow!" I said surprised. "I didn't know you were part of an all-girl-gang."

"Yeah, yeah." Mom said brushing it off. "It's really not as important as the present of today."

"That's for sure." Lightning said before bending down to Elizabeth's level. "So this is the little squirt that called my son "Mr. Woof". I use to call him that to embarrass him a little bit." Elizabeth hid her face slightly embarrassed at the attention she was getting. Our conversation was interrupted by a loud roar from the garage where Wolf was. A few minutes later Wolf came out riding a huge black custom-made motorcycle. It had the back of a Harley Davidson police motorcycle and the sleek futuristic look of a motorcycle Fenrir made by Mythology Industries for the rest of the body. On the side, just below the handle bar, it said "Fenrir II: The Wolf Blader". He slowly came towards us and then he shut off the engine as he parked it next to Lightning.

"Nice bike." I heard Takashi say as he approached us with a whistle. "Maybe I could take it for a spin?"

"Won't happen." Wolf replied. "This is my pride and joy. Anyone who tries to touch it except for me and its mechanic are a dead man. Unless given permission by me."

Takashi was never given time to reply as sparks of electricity ran through all the power lines and lights broke or the street lights.

"What was that?" I asked concerned as I protectively held Elizabeth in my arms. There was a loud rumble as we all heard a loud explosion off in the distance.

"Not good." Wolf said. "The electrical plant near the river just blew up. That means most of the city won't have power. Damn this is bad."

"How so." I asked fearing the worse.

"Without electricity, "They" will probably have free run of the city." Wolf said in a dark tone. "More lives will be lost. Especially those in the hospital."

"Any and all places that rely on the electrical plant for power will be useless to contact using phones. Only cell phones will be able to contact other cell phones. All landline phones will be completely useless." Saya said arriving with Kohta and Saeko. "Our situation has escalated even more critically."

"To put it simply." Wolf said with a dark looked. "We're fucked."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Escape of the Dead

HOTD: Congratulations! You're Now Both Parents!

Author's Note: This chapter is about how the Takashi and his group, along with Wolf, and Rei's Mother, Kiriko, escape the Takagi Estate as soon as "They" start to have a run of everything due to the cities electrical plant blowing up. I won't have any Zombie killings yet until chapter 10.

Chapter 8: Escape of the Dead

Takagi Estate: 8:00PM

P.O.V.: Rei

"I commend you for being calm while explaining our situation to us during all this turmoil Saya." Lord Takagi said as he approached us with Mrs. Takagi. "Not many people can do that during situations like this. I give you my praises."

"Dad!?" Saya said surprised and happy that her parents were acknowledging her.

"Wolf, Lightning." He said as the two looked at him while standing at attention. "Is there anything you can do to help protect the survivors here at the Estate?"

"I can have Blitz Squadron beef up the security." Lightning said. "They are at your command, Sir."

"How good is Blitz Squadron?" Lord Takagi asked.

"They're the best squadron in the whole G.C. Sir." Lightning replied with a smirk. "I've served with them my entire career and they are more than capable and qualified to take on as many as "Them" as possible."

"Excellent." Lord Takagi said returning the smirk. "Wolf, what can you do for our situation upon us now?"

"I already contacted a member of the ANGELS Corps that works under my command." Wolf answered. "He can have the nearest evacuation and rescue team here within the next 40 minutes Sir."

"Very Good." He said. "As for you Wolf, I'd like for you to protect my daughter and her friends when they leave. Hirano. Protect my daughter personally."

"Yes sir." Wolf and Kohta said. "Mrs. Miyamoto, I suggest you go with them since your daughter is with them." Mom nodded as we heard commotion coming from the direction of the Iron Gate as it was slammed shut manually as "They" tried to knock it down.

"Lady Takagi, Lord Takagi, we brought you what you asked for." Lord Takagi's right hand man said as he gave Lady Takagi a suitcase.

"Mom… What are you do…" Saya said but was caught off as her Mom slapped her. "Mo...om?"

"There are many times that I had to leave you in the past and I'm truly sorry for that." Lady Takagi said with a brief Pause. "But this isn't the time to argue. Your father and I have to leave you this time because we have to. It's our duty as parents to protect you in the best possible way we can. If you think a bunch of "Them" are going to stop us from protecting the one thing we hold dearest in this world, well you're dead wrong. I might even be a better shot than your father too." She said as she gave her a Ludgar pistol. "They" had just smashed down the gate. "Now go!"

"Lady Saya." Wolf said. "It's time to go now." He put his hand on her shoulder as she started to cry.

"Mom, Dad… I love you." She said before running off to the Humvee. Mrs. Takagi had given Alice a hug.

"Auntie" Alice said confused.

"Be a good girl and Listen to your brothers and sisters." She said before turning toward the oncoming slaughter of "Them" as Blitz Squadron had already went to work and picking off each of them one by one along with Lightning. Wolf rode his motorcycle over to the garage. The group was stunned at the modifications that were done to the Hummer. There was a Gatling Gun mounted on the roof and there were now all-terrain tires in place of the original tires.

"You can admire my modifications later." Wolf said. "We can't waste any time. Follow me to my house. It's near the East Police Station."

We all had entered the Hummer as we drove off following Wolf on his motorcycle to our next safe house. I hugged Elizabeth protectively as I leaned on Takashi's shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders. I had a worried look on my face. Tears came from my eyes at the thoughts of how badly I would feel if I lost Takashi, Elizabeth, or my parents to "Them"

"Mommy." Elizabeth said. "It's alright. We all have each other. Even if Auntie Yuriko and Uncle Soichiro have left us, you still have all of us and Daddy, Grandma, and me as well. We're a family and families stick together always." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Elizabeth." I said as I hugged her with a teary smile on my face. "Thanks. Mommy needed that."

2 Hours later: Wolf's Manor.

"We had followed Wolf eastward down near the bank of the river where "They" seemed to be concentrated the least around the area to a 3-story gothic medieval manor that was located on a small island located 2-1/2miles off the shore near the East Police station. Wolf had parked his motorcycle inside the garage at the manor's west side and ordered us to park the hummer on the right side of his motorcycle. When we got out, I was met with the sight of a metallic black Lamborghini Diablo and a Lamborghini Mercielago LP670-4 SV Super Volace parked behind it and parked behind our Hummer was Dodge Viper and parked behind Wolf's bike was a doorless and topless two-seater jeep with a mounted Machine gunner positioned in the back of it. One thought came to our minds.

"Damn." Takashi said wide-eyed. "How much does your boss pay you?"

"5mill." Wolf said. "Organization XIII is independent from both the special defense forces and the Japanese government."

"Holy Shit." Saeko said. "I'd love to work for your boss."

"Meet me at the front steps in five minutes as I turn on the backup generators for this place."

5 minutes later.

Wolf had met us at the front steps of the manor and unlocked the door before motioning us to follow him inside.

"It's good to see you're alive and well Wolf." A female said from the top of the grand staircase. "I was almost beginning to worry that you had turned into one of them." The owner of the voice was a female who wore a black sleeveless shirt, black leather tight combat pants, black steel-toe military combat boots and black military fingerless combat gloves. She had long silver hair, pale skin, and bright green glowing neon eyes with slit pupils and carried a very long seven-foot sword in her left hand. She was about 6feet tall and had a perfect figure. She smiled at us as she began speaking again. "I am known as Jenova II. But you all can call me jenny."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Sephiroth: The Nightmare

HOTD: Congrats! You Both are Now Officially Parents!

Author's Note: Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII makes an appearance in this chapter, scares the living shit out of Takashi, Rei, and Saeko, and finally has a very short fight with Wolf and Jenova II. Cloud makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. This chapter is hopefully be suspenseful. As well as the first piece of actual action. Takashi and Rei will spend some actual quality alone time together in the beginning of this chapter. Sorry to post this late, but had to watch Olympics in London Closing Ceremony.

Chapter 9: Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, the Nightmare.

Rei's Pov:

Wolf Manor: 11PM

After Wolf had explained that we were on a private island with its own power source, we decided that we would stay here for a 3 week or two. before we head out again since we were low on ammunition and Wolf had an armory in his basement full of weapons and ammo ranging from illegal fire arms to legendary rare weapons that haven't seen the light of day to weapons and ammo he acquired from confiscation of Black Market deals. He had a row of lockers full of RPG's, grenade launchers, and anti-aerial weapons. There was one wall with his personal sword and gunblade collection. Jenova II had seemed to be a nice woman, and identified herself to be Wolf's partner in Organization XIII and SOLDIER and was also ranked 1st-Class and a 4-Star Colon for the military and SOLDIER. Takashi and I had decided to go on a walk to get some quiet time together, so we decided to take a walk along the lamp litted path in the woods behind Wolf's place on this island. It was really quite a beautiful sight of the city from where we were standing in this clearing in the woods and since there was a draw bridge connecting the island to the city, we really didn't have to worry about them. Takashi had his back against a tree and I was leaning against him as he had his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest.

"Takashi-kun." I said cutely. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"I'm really not all that great." He said blushing slightly.

"Oh you're just being modest." I said turning around in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I lean in. Our lips meet as I give him a light, soft, but passionate kiss. "You really have been a good boy." I said after breaking the kiss before I went back in for a second one which lasted a bit longer. This time he broke it. "You've also been a good father to Elizabeth too. You don't know how much that means to me." I said as I leaned in for another kiss, but Takashi moved his head to the side. I looked up at him to see his line of sight was directed at the bushes behind me. "Takashi, what's wrong." I asked as he had weird worried expression on his face.

"I think someone is watching us." He said getting my full attention as he took my hand as we heard footsteps walking towards our direction from behind us. "Who's there?" He yelled out loud as we turned around to see a man who looked similarly to Jenova II in physical appearance. He had every same aspect as Jenova except for his clothing and gender. He even had the same 7-foot Masamune Sword as Jenova. He wore a black leather suit with a V-cut showing off his chest and two red straps going across it, a black leather cape, two silver shoulder pauldrons, full black leather gloves, and a black leather cape. The eerie calm and collective smile on his face made him even creepier as well did his glowing neon green eyes with the slitted pupils.

"The fools are here again Mother." The man said in a deep, cool, calm, and dark voice that sent a cold chill down my spine. His unusual calm smile gave me the feeling of a sinister aura was surrounding him. "Maybe I should eliminate them Mother."

"What the fuck are you talking about man?" Takashi asked confused. I could sense a little fear in his voice.

"Takashi, maybe we should leave." I said nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this man." To be honest, I was scared of this man for unknown reasons. Before Takashi and I had a chance to back up any further, the man lifted his right arm into the air and snapped his fingers. A ring of fire appeared around us and trapped us in it along with the man, who now charged at us with the 7-foot sword. As he swung the sword, Saeko jumped into the ring of fire in front of us and blocked the swing with her sword. The kept on smiling as he backed away slowly preparing for another strike. Saeko rushed forward slashing her sword diagonally but the man blocked and deflected the swing before he took a step back and plunged the sword through Saeko's stomach. Saeko had looked into his eyes before an expression of fear took over her face as if she seems to realize who this man was. A black wing then sprouted out of the back of the man's right shoulder as he tossed Saeko into a tree by using his sword. He then kicked Takashi to the side before grabbing me by the neck and then lifting me into the air with one hand.

"How bout I kill your lover there while you watch him die painfully and slowly and then we can do that with your mother and father and finally your daughter Elizabeth before I kill you Rei."

"Please no, anything but that." I choked as his grip tightened around my neck. He raised his sword as a gunshot was heard and deflected a bullet that was aimed for his head. I was surprised on how well accurate his aim was.

"No way." I heard Kohta say surprised and shocked at the man's move and at the fact that the long thin sword didn't shatter from contact with the bullet.

"SEPHIROTH!" Wolf yelled as he raised the Buster Sword above his head and came in with an overhead slash in midair as Sephiroth, the name Wolf called the man by, threw me into Takashi who was getting back up and blocked Wolf's attack in midair and in mid-swing with his sword and was able to do it while using only one arm. The man took one swing and knocked Wolf about fifty yards away. He then was put on the defensive as Jenova came in with multiple strikes and kept blocking her stabs, slashes and strikes effortlessly for fifth teen before jumping away with a smile on his face as his wing wrapped around him and he disappeared into the night. Without a trace.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Rei's Dream

HOTD: Congratulations! You Guys are officially now Parents!

Author's Note: I'm deeply sorry for the wait. School's starting back up for me and it's been hell for my girlfriend and me. Rei's Dream experience is partly third person in a sense as well as being first person. My dreams are sorta like this in a way but to a much higher extent.

Chapter 10: Rei's Dream

P.O.V.: Rei

Wolf's manor: 4:00AM

I woke up strangely more tired than usual and found myself lying on something warm. I snuggle against it as I found it strangely comfortable, more comfortable than any other pillow I've ever used. I tried to remember the events from earlier tonight after the encounter with Sephiroth, Jenova's father, but it was all a blur. I open my eyes to find myself using Takashi as my personal pillow. I blush madly as I noticed Takashi and I had only the thin blanket covering our nearly naked bodies. After calming down a bit, I finally enjoy using Takashi as my pillow and decided to lie there for a bit longer, enjoying the time I had before he woke up. My eye's drifted back to sleep.

Rei's Dream:

I woke up to find myself in a different room along with Takashi as I heard the sound of a baby crying. I felt Takashi getting up to go check on it and my mouth sorta moved on its own.

"Go back to sleep, dear." I said to my own surprise as Takashi complied. "It's my turn to check on little Camellia." Camellia, who's Camellia I wondered as my body began moving on its own. I also wondered why I called Takashi dear. I reached a room with a baby's crib and I look at the 3-year old baby girl with Takashi's Raven-brown hair and my burning red eyes. She also reminded me of a younger female Takashi yet only cuter. My body moves on its own as it picked up the baby girl in a motherly way and started rocking her back and forth in my arms. After an half an hour, the baby finally fell back asleep and I had set her down in the crib and looked in the direction of the door as it opened to find an older Elizabeth of 13 years of age trying to sneak by the door unnoticed "Where do you think you're going at this hour, Elizabeth?" I questioned, taking her by surprise. She still had my looks and hair color and her father's eyes, but now her hair style was like her father's spiky and wild hair style, but it was still straight and long in the back. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a black cargo shorts and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

"Ohhh… uhhh… Mom! Didn't see you there." Elizabeth said. "I was just going to grab a midnight snack." I saw right through her lie. I smiled as I approached her slowly.

"Dressed like that." My mouth smiled with a bit of mischief on its own. "Don't lie to your mother Eliza-Chan. Mother knows best and Mother wants to know who the boy is." My smile became more evil as the thirteen year old Elizabeth became more nervous. "Be a good girl and tell Mommy who he is."

"Alright, alright." She sighed in defeat. "It's Ryuushi Hirano. I've been seeing him for 4 months and a half now. He really means a lot to me, so please don't be harsh on him." I smiled at her before tussled her hair.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised. "Though your father is a different story though. Your still his Daddy's little girl and princess in his eyes. He won't be as merciful as me."

"Dad will ruin my relationship with Ryuu-Kun." Elizabeth said sadly and depressed as she looked deep in thought.

"Don't think that way. You're father is just going to be protective of you that's all." I had said as my body pulled her into a hug. "He just wants what is best for you and that's all. It will take awhile for him, but he will eventually come to terms with and accept your relationship with Ryuushi and be happy for you. If he doesn't, then he will have to deal with me, Aunt Saeko, and Aunt Saya." I said with an evil giggle.

"Great." Elizabeth sighed. "I have a father whose over-protective and a mother who's secretly an evil mastermind planning world." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What was that?" I said slightly aggravated at the comment.

"Nothing." She said with a sweat drop.

"That's what I thought." I said annoyed. "Now get going before I tell your father." I added as she smiled in happiness before giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her happiness. "Love you bye." She said before ran out the front door. My body turned around after I shut the door to be greeted by a royally overly pissed off Takashi whenever he enters protective father mode.

End Dream: 4:00A.M.

I woke up rising out of bed really quickly only to finally to notice it was still night and I was still in the guest room with Takashi in one of the guest rooms in Wolf's Manor. I noticed Takashi had his arms around my waist. I smiled and noticed Elizabeth was standing next to my side of the bed. I smile as I nodded for her to sleep next to me in bed. I gave her a kiss goodnight and fell back asleep.

To be Continued…


End file.
